More Than Friends?
by Logan's Honey Pie
Summary: What happens when Logan asks his best friend, who he has been best friends with for 10 years, for advice for a date, while his best friend is in love with him, and he breaks her heart? Will something happen between the two of them? Read the story to find out.


****I've had this story up before, but fanfiction decided to remove it, so I'm uploading it again. :) Had to make a few minor changes to it though, such as changing the last name. :( ****

**Hey everyone! :D I know I should update on Suddenly Everything Has Changed, but I have a small writers block on that one. :( I was watching MTV the other day and saw a tv show and it gave me the idea for this story. It's pure romance and fluff. Hope you like it! :D And I hope to be able to update Suddenly Everything Has Changed one of these days, so keep on the lookout for that! :D I tried a different writing style for this story, which is the first time I ever used it, so if there are any errors, please forgive me. In this story you and Logan are both 22. He's a few months older than you. It is pretty long, but I hope you'll like it. :) **

**I don't own anything. I haven't found a rope strong enough to tie Logan down with (yet). ;) **

**Enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

You sit down on your couch and grab the tv remote and turn on the tv. Just as you flip through the channels the chorus of Nicki Minaj her song Starships starts playing. It's your new ringtone on your phone. You grab the phone from the coffee table and see on the screen it's Logan calling.

Logan Mitchell is your best friend. You have been best friends for 10 years now, you hang out a lot and always have fun together.

"Hey Loges." you smile as you answer the phone using one of the nicknames you use for him.

"Hey yourself. Are you home now?" Logan asks.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Is it okay if I come over? I need your help with something." he asks a bit nervous.

"Yeah sure. Come on over."

"Sweet. Did you have dinner yet? I'm about to order a pizza and I can have it delivered to your house. I'm starving." he answers.

"No I haven't. Pizza sounds good."

"Okay, I'll be right over."

"See you in a little bit." you answer happy before ending the call.

You continue to watch tv, when about 20 minutes later you're interrupted by the doorbell. You hop of the couch and open the door to find Logan holding the pizza.

"Pizza delivery." he smiles making you laugh.

You open the door to let Logan in. He closes the door and follows you back into the living room.

"The pizza guy arrived just as I got out of the car." Logan smiles as he sets the pizza on the table.

You already set two plates on the table. You both grab a slice of pizza and start eating and not long after you ate the whole pizza.

"Want some ice cream?" you ask as you pick up the plates to bring them to the kitchen.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough?" Logan asks all excited.

"Would I get anything else?" you answer with a smile making Logan laugh.

You walk to the freezer to grab the ice cream. You fill 2 bowls and walk back into the living room, handing one to Logan.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?" you ask after you both finished your ice cream.

"Uhm... yeah. If you could plan your own first date, what would you plan for the date?" Logan asks a little nervous.

You start to get a little nervous as well. A while back you started developing feelings for Logan. You are too afraid to tell him, because you don't want to ruin your friendship and Logan has never given you the impression he likes you in that way. 'Maybe that's about to change.' goes through your head.

"Uhm... I don't know. There are several things that are fun to do. Maybe if it's during the day you could do miniature golf or skating. Ice skating sounds nice, but we don't have those cool outdoor skate rinks like they have around Christmas time in New York. And if it's during the night, maybe dinner and a movie. Followed by a walk on the beach." you smile.

"Those things are perfect!" Logan answers with a big smile.

"Why do you want to know these things?" you ask him curious.

"Oh, I'm taking a girl on a date and I needed some ideas." Logan smiles.

"Oh wow." you answer, feeling like your heart is ripped out of your chest and stomped on.

"Yeah, she's really funny and a lot of fun to hang out with and she's really beautiful." Logan said all excited.

"That's great, Logan. I hope you'll have fun. But if you don't mind, I'm pretty tired and I want to go to bed." you say while faking a smile.

"Okay. I'm heading home." he smiles in return as he gets up.

You follow him as he walks to the front door.

"Are you feeling okay?" Logan asks as he turns around facing you.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired." You answer, while trying to hold back your tears.

"Okay, take a hot shower and go to bed and hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow." Logan smiles as he leans in and gives you a hug.

"I will." you answer as you weakly return the hug.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Logan smiles as he opens the door and walks out.

"Okay. Bye." you answer as you're about to close the door.

"Bye." he smiles and walks to his car, clearly having no idea how much he just hurt you, and drives off.

As soon as you close the door, tears are streaming down your face. You never like seeing him with other girls, but now that he came over and asked you what you wanted to do on your first date and is using that for his own date, makes you feel a million times worse. You feel like you just got punched in your stomach. You head to your head, not even bothering to change your clothes. You cry yourself to sleep, remembering once again that Logan will never feel the same way as you feel about him.

The next morning you wake up with a huge headache. You look on the alarm clock and see the red numbers flash 9.30am. You groan as you get out of bed and head into the bathroom to take some painkillers. You sigh once you see your reflection in the mirror. Bags under your eyes, dried up tearstains on your cheeks and your hair all messed up. You turn on the shower and get undressed. As you step into the shower the memories of last night came flooding back and new tears were forming in your eyes. You know nothing would ever happen between you two, but you can't believe Logan was just using you to get ideas for his date.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, you make yourself a sandwich. You're not really hungry, but you're trying to eat anyway. Just when you swallow the last bite your phone rings. You pick it up and see Logan's name on the screen. You ignore the call and the next two calls he makes right after. Just when you put your phone on the table it rings again, this time signaling you have a new text message. You grab the phone again and open the message.

"Good morning sunshine. Maybe you're still in bed or you don't hear the phone. I was wondering how you are. Hope you feeling better! *hug* x Logan." it says.

You wipe away the tear that was making its way down your cheek when you read the nickname sunshine that he often uses for you and turn off your phone. You're just not in the mood to talk to Logan today. You're still heartbroken.

A little while later the doorbell rings. You head to the front door and reluctantly open it, revealing Nathan on the other side. Nathan is a mutual friend of you and Logan.

"Hey Nate."

"Hey girly. How are you today?" he asks as he steps forward and gives you a hug.

"Fine I guess." you lie.

You both walk back into the living room and sit down on the couch.

"I can see you're lying. What happened?" Nathan asks.

"Fine." you sigh.

"There is this guy I like, a lot. I have for a while now. And he came over last night and asked what I would plan on a first date and I thought he might like me, but now I know it's never going to happen. He just wanted to get ideas so he can ask another girl out on a date." you explain.

"What a jerk! Who is he?" Nathan asks.

"Doesn't matter anymore." you answer as you wipe away a tear.

"Well maybe it's time for you to forget about him. It's a perfect timing. I came here to tell you I have a blind date set up for you." Nathan smiles.

"What? I'm not going on a blind date!" you answer raising your voice.

"Come on. Please? He's a good friend of mine. You guys have the same sense of humor and he likes the same things as you. You're perfect for each other!" Nathan pleads.

"Who is he?"

"Can't tell you! Otherwise it wouldn't be blind date anymore, would it?" Nathan chuckles.

"Besides, you owe me for borrowing my car last week when yours was in the garage." he adds wiggling his eyebrows.

You stay silent for a while. Nathan keeps looking at you trying to give his best puppy dog face.

"Fine!" You groan.

"Sweet! Just be ready at 11am tomorrow morning. I will pick you up and drop you off at your destination." Nathan smiles as he gets up to leave and you follow him.

"Make sure you bring a long sleeve shirt, a pair of sweatpants, some socks, gloves and a hoodie with you. Don't wear them right away, just bring them with you for later on." he says as he opens the front door and walks out.

"But where is the date? How do I know what to wear?" you call after him.

"You'll see! Just wear something nice you can wear inside and outside. Nothing too fancy." he calls back as he turns around.

"You're not helping!" you call frustrated.

"See you tomorrow!" Nathan laughs as he gets in the car and drives of.

You close the front door and lean against it. You let out a frustrated sigh. Maybe this is what you need to get over Logan. You grab your purse and your car keys and head to the mall.

Several hours and several stores later you head back to your car with several bags. You place all the bags in the trunk and head back into the mall and go to the nail salon for a manicure and pedicure. Once you're all done you head home and start dinner. After you finished dinner and watched some tv, you get tired and head to bed.

...

The next morning you're getting ready for your blind date. At first you want to call Nathan and cancel it, but then you think about how Logan's having fun or he's going to, so why should you hang around waiting for him? He made it clear he's not interested in you in that way.

You grab a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt, socks, gloves and a hoodie and pack them. You have no idea why you need them for, but you can't help but wonder.

It's not long before it's 11am and Nathan arrives to pick up. You're dressed in white shorts, a cute black top and some cute pink flip flops. You curled you hair and you're wearing it in a cute half-updo. And to complete the picture you're wearing some mascara and lip gloss and a bracelet.

"Ready to go?" Nathan asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." you sigh as you follow him to his car.

After a short ride, you arrive at the mini-golf course.

"I'm going to play miniature golf?" you ask as you look around.

"Don't look at me, I didn't plan the date." Nathan answers.

"What? I though you set up the date." you glance at him.

"Uhm... Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." he answers a smirk signaling for you to get out of the car.

"I hate you!" you answer as you grab the backpack with the clothes you're supposed to bring and get out of the car.

"I love you too! You kids have fun now." Nathan chuckles making you groan.

You close the door and watch as he drives off. You hang the backpack on your shoulder and head to the entrance. As you get closer you see a familiar figure. Logan is leaning against the gate, wearing black shorts, a blue t-shirt, black flip flops and sunglasses. Just what you need. 'What is Logan doing here anyway? He's probably taking his date here.' goes through your mind. You just want to get out of here and forget about the whole blind date. You turn around hoping he didn't see you. He calls your name, making you stop. You close your eyes and take a deep breath before turning around. You see Logan walking towards you, looking gorgeous as ever.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks as he takes off his sunglasses and hooks them on his t-shirt.

"Hey Logan. I was about to go home. How did you know I was going to be here? I'm pretty sure your date should be arriving soon." you sigh.

"Actually she just arrived." he smiles.

"Oh, then I won't keep you from your date. I was meeting someone here for a blind date, but I'm not feeling well, so I'm just gonna go home. Have fun on your date, Logan. Bye." you answer as you want to turn around again and leave.

"No, wait. That's what I want to talk to you about. Can we please sit down and talk?" he pleads as he points to a bench at beginning of the park across the street.

You sigh, but nod as you cross the street and walk towards the bench to sit down. Logan follows you and sits down next to you. You don't want to look at him, so you keep your eyes to the ground. Luckily it's quiet in the park.

"I know Nathan dropped you off here for a blind date." Logan starts nervously.

"Yeah, so? What are you trying to say? That there isn't a date? You guys just wanted me to look like a fool? Well, you know what? I'm done! With both of you! Goodbye Logan!" you said raising your voice and getting up from the bench.

You're biting your lip ad blinking rapidly to stop the tears from falling. You're stopped by Logan who grabbed your wrist and calling your name.

" Don't go! Please!" Logan, who now stands in front of you, pleads as he looks at you and lets go of your wrist.

"There is a date. I uhm... I-I'm your blind date." he stutters nervously as he scratches the back of his neck and looks down at the ground.

"What?" you ask with disbelief.

Logan points to the bench, hoping you would sit down again so he can explain, which you do and he follows.

"I set this whole thing up. Nate convincing you to go on a blind date, the date itself... I did it all for you." Logan answers looking down again.

"Why?" you ask surprised.

Logan stays quiet for a while as he keeps looking at his hands, which is making you nervous.

"B-because I-I'm in love with you." Logan whispers while blushing, but it's still loud enough for you to hear.

"W-what?" you stutter in shock.

Logan takes a deep shaky breath and looks up.

"I'm in love with you." he confesses again as he looks you in the eyes.

All you can do is just look at him speechless.

"We've been best friends for 10 years now. I still remember it like it was yesterday, when I helped you with those guys picking on you when we were in 7th grade, and us becoming friends after that. As the time went on I started developing these feelings for you and I never acted on them. But it got harder and harder and I just couldn't hold it in anymore. That's why I planned all of this. I wanted to plan this date for you. That's why I came by and asked you what you wanted to do." Logan confesses shyly.

"I-I... thought you wanted those ideas for someone else." you whisper as you wipe away a tear.

"No. I'm so sorry I made you think I was going to use the ideas for someone else! I never wanted to make you upset! I wanted to make sure it was something you like to do, so that's why I asked you. I wanted the date to be perfect in every way. And I was hoping we could become something more than friends in the end." Logan confesses while his cheeks were turning bright red.

You don't know what to say and stare down at your hands, while Logan is looking at you, like he's trying to read what you're thinking.

"So, do you want to go on this date with me?" Logan asks nervously as he bites his bottom lip.

There's another moment of silence. You are trying to let everything sink in what Logan had just told you. He is looking at you with his big chocolate brown eyes that you love so much.

"Logie..." you whisper using his other nickname.

Logan has a bad feeling for what was about to come. He takes his eyes away from you and looks down at his hands to avoid the look on your face, and getting ready to get his heart broken.

"I would to love to go on this date with you!" you answer softly.

"Really?" Logan asks as he perks his head up with a big smile.

"Yes really." you smile.

"I-I... h-have been in love with your for a while now too." you answer softly while blushing.

"R-really?" he asks in disbelief.

You nod in return while looking at him.

"I have been for a long while." you answer.

Logan's signature smile appears, showing off those adorable dimples.

"Ready to go on the date?" Logan smiles as he stands up and holds out his hand for you.

"Ready." you smile as you stand up and place your hand in his.

"You look really beautiful today!" Logan smiles as you start walking.

"Thank you!" you answer while your cheeks blush bright red.

"Let me take that backpack, we can put it in my car for now." Logan smiles as he takes the backpack with the extra clothes from you while you walk back to his black SUV.

"Why do we need those clothes anyway?" you ask curiously.

"You'll see." Logan smirks.

He puts the backpack in his car and leads you to the entrance of the mini-golf course. You get two clubs and a score card and head to the first hole.

...

"I haven't done this in ages." you confess as you take your first shot.

The ball goes passed the put, making you frustrated which makes Logan chuckle a little.

"Well let's see you take a shot, mister." you tease him.

Logan takes his first shot and the ball lands close to the put. Making you sigh. 'This was going to be a long date.' went through your head. But secretly you didn't mind.

"I bet you practiced a lot." you teased.

Since it was your turn again, you stand in position and you're about to swing.

"You're not standing correctly." Logan tells you.

Before you can look back at him to ask what he means, you felt 2 strong arms come around your waist, 2 hands covering your hands that were holding the club, your back pressed against a muscular chest and a chin resting on your left shoulder. You move your head to the left to have your eyes meet 2 chocolate brown ones.

"Uhm... hi?" you chuckle questioning.

"Hi." the handsome man smiles back, his breath tickling your bare shoulder.

This sends a shiver down your spine as millions of butterflies seem to have woken up in your stomach and are flying around like crazy.

"What are you doing?" you ask raising an eyebrow.

"Helping you." he answers with a smile as his adorable dimples appear again.

You can't help but chuckle.

"You have to hold the club like this..." his voice whispers in your ear as he moves your hands with his so you're holding it correctly.

"And now you move your arms up..." he says as he helps you bring your arms up.

You can't help but smile at how he's trying to explain it.

"Now you take the swing." he says as he helps you move your arms again.

The ball goes straight into the put.

"Sweet!" you cheer.

"Yeah, with my good teaching skills you might have a chance of winning." Logan jokes.

"Afraid for a little competition?" you laugh.

"Never." he chuckles.

"Why don't we make a bet? Person with the highest amount of swings, buys the other an ice cream." You smile.

"Deal." Logan smirks as he holds out his hand and you shake it to close the deal.

"And no letting me win, I can take it if I lose." you say with a serious look.

"I guess we'll be seeing how good you can take it or not in a little while." Logan smirks.

"Oh, you're on, Mitchell!" you laugh.

The rest of the game went pretty equally. Your scores weren't far apart. Sometimes Logan has more swings and sometimes you do. You keep trying to distract each other in the hopes to mess up the swing. It was now 45 minutes later and you have won the game. Logan misses on the last swing that costs him the victory. You return the clubs and leave the mini-golf course.

"There's an ice cream shop around the corner. Come on." Logan smiles as he holds out his hand for you.

You accept his hand and walk to the ice cream shop, both smiling like crazy.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough?" Logan asks.

"You know me so well." you laugh.

Logan orders 2 ice creams with chocolate chip cookie dough and hands you one. As you eat the ice cream you head back to Logan's car, which upon arrival you have both finished them. Logan unlocks the door using the remote control and opens the door for you. Once he helps you inside, he closes the door and walks around and gets behind the wheel.

"Ready for the next part?" Logan smiles as he starts the car.

"Yes." you smile.

...

After a short drive you arrive at the ice skating rink. Logan gets out of the car and walks around to help you out. He grabs your backpack along with his and holds out his hand for you.

"What are we doing here?" you ask confused.

"Well, you said you'd like to go ice skating, but the L.A. weather won't allow us to have an outdoor skating rink, so this is the best I could come up with." Logan answers while blushing, making you go aww which makes him blush even more.

"Ready to go?" he asks with a big smile.

You nod and follow him inside. After Logan rents some skates for you both, you head to the dressing rooms to get changed. A few minutes later you meet him in the hallway. He smiles when he sees you're wearing his hoodie that he forgot at your house the other day.

"Sorry, I just packed it thinking it was my own. I didn't notice until just now." you apologize.

"No it's okay. It looks good on you." Logan smiles, making you blush.

You head to the ice and see there aren't many people there. Suddenly you get nervous as you watch Logan stepping on the ice and taking off. You carefully step on the ice and stay near the side. Logan turns around and once he sees you struggling, he gets a bit worried and skates towards you.

"You okay?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah, I just haven't been on the ice in years. Not sure if I can still skate." you answer with a sad voice as you look down, thinking you ruined the date.

Logan takes your hands in his and pulls you softly away from the side.

"Logan, don't! Please! I'm gonna fall!" you plead.

He skates around you so that he is behind you, while he never lets you go.

"Do you trust me?" his soft voice and warm breath tickle your ear, as he puts his hands on your waist.

"Y-yes." you answer with a shaky voice.

His soft voice and warm breath continue to tickle your ear, as he gives you instructions on how to skate. The cold doesn't bother you anymore, due to the fact that Logan's hands are still on your hips which makes you feel all warm inside.

"That's it! You got it!" you hear Logan cheer you on from behind.

Logan lets go of your hips and skates in front of you. He turns around, so he's facing you, and keeps skating backwards. You immediately throw your arms out in the search of some support. Logan holds out his arms and grabs your hands to guide you.

"Don't let go, Logan! Please!" you plead with a shaky voice.

"I won't let go. I promise." Logan reassures you.

You keep skating for a while, or at least you're making an attempt to, and after a while you're confident you can do it on your own. Logan lets go of your hands and skates away from you. He keeps watching you and cheering you on, as you try to skate towards him. Logan is trying to be sneaky and keeps skating backwards little bits, so you have you skate farther each time.

"Logan! Stop moving around!" you giggle, while focusing on staying on your feet.

"Okay, okay." Logan laughs as he stops.

The distance between you gets smaller and smaller, until you finally reach Logan. He wraps his arms around you and spins you around.

"You did it! I'm proud of you, baby girl!" Logan whispers in your ear as he praises you.

As he lets you back down, your cheeks are blushing bright red from hearing the nickname he just gave you for the first time. But luckily the cold air masks it. Your heads move close passed each other as Logan breaks the hug, he leans in but just before he can kiss you, he sees the big clock hanging on the wall behind you over your shoulder. He looks on his watch and sees the clock is showing the right time.

"We have to go." Logan says as he lets you go.

"Why?" you ask confused, because you're having the best time.

"We have other places to be. Come on." he smiles as he holds your hand and helps you skate to the side.

You both head to the dressing rooms and change into your normal clothes. As you exit the dressing room, Logan is leaning against the wall, waiting for you. He holds out his hand for you and as you take it, you both walk outside and head back to Logan's SUV, where he holds the door open and helps you inside. He walks around the car and gets inside himself and drives off.

A few minutes later you notice he's driving to your house, which makes you sad, because you don't want the date to end just yet. As you arrive at your house, Logan is already at your side and holds the door open for you and helps you out and walks you to your door.

"I've had a lot of fun today!" you smile.

Logan looks on his watch again, seeing it is now 3pm.

"Oh, but it's not over yet. I'm going home for a shower and to change my clothes and will be back to pick you up in 1 hour." Logan smiles.

"Where are you taking me?" you ask surprised.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise. But you do want to come, right?" Logan asks a bit nervous.

"Of course! I'd go anywhere with you!" you smile.

"I'll see you in an hour." Logan smiles as he leans in and places a soft kiss on your cheek.

He gets back in his car and you wave and watch him as he drives off, while holding your hand on the spot he just kissed.

You quickly open the front door and run inside and upstairs to take a shower. After the shower, you walk into your bedroom wearing nothing but a towel around your body and a towel around your head. You quickly grab the outfit you have in mind and lay it on your bed. You bought it the day before at the mall. You just couldn't leave it and now you're glad you didn't. You start doing your hair, putting it all up in a cute up-do with a few loose strands on the sides which you curl, then put on your cute white flowy dress with thin spaghetti straps and a few very small subtle black and light grey dots on the bottom of the dress and a few that go up, and a light grey sash around the waist. Then you put on your silver strappy shoes and a silver bracelet and just as you're done applying some mascara and lip gloss, the doorbell rings. You head towards the door to find Logan standing there with a big mixed bouquet of different red flowers. He's wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt with a beige print on it, a beige jacket and brown sneakers, making him look even more handsome than he already is. As he looks up, his jaw nearly falls to the floor.

"Wow! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Logan almost whispers.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." you answer blushing.

"These are for you." he smiles as he hands you the bouquet.

"Oh Logan, they are beautiful! Thank you! Come in for a second while I put them in some water." you smile as you lead him into the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" Logan asks as you're done with the flowers.

"Yes I am." you answer as you grab your silver purse.

Logan holds out his arm, which you gladly link yours into. He leads you to his car and holds the door open and helps you inside. After a short drive you arrive at the movie theater. Once Logan helps you out of the car you head inside.

"I made reservations for Henderson." Logan tells the girl behind the counter.

She checks the computer and prints out 2 tickets.

"The movie is playing in theater number 2. Enjoy the movie." she smiles as she hands Logan the tickets.

After Logan orders some popcorn and soda's for the both of you, you head into the theater, which, to your surprise, is completely empty. Logan leads you to the middle, where you both sit down.

"Where is everyone else?" you ask as you look around.

"It's just us. I rented the theater for us both." Logan smiles.

"What? Are you serious? What movie are we going to watch?" you ask curious.

"You'll see." Logan smirks as the lights go down.

The movie starts and immediately you recognize it as Just Married, your all time favorite movie. Logan chuckles as he hears you gasp softly from surprise. You both sit back and enjoy the movie, your hands touching every once and a while, making you both smile and blush.

"This was amazing! I haven't seen this movie in forever! I loved seeing it again!" you smile all excited as the lights go back up, once the movie is over.

"I'm glad you liked it!" Logan smiles.

"Ready to go?" he smiles as he looks at you.

You nod and link your arm in his again, as he leads you back to his car. After a short drive you arrive at Katsuya restaurant, which is a Japanese/hibachi restaurant. Japanese is both yours and Logan's favorite food. The dinner is absolutely amazing. You have fun talking about pretty much everything. You love that about Logan, that no matter where you are or what you do together, you always have fun and always have something to talk about. Before you know it dinner is over. Logan leads you back to his car and once he drives off you think that he's taking you home, but instead he's driving to the beach. He parks the car and after he helps you out of the car, he opens the back door, grabs a beach blanket, throws it over his shoulder and holds out his hand for you, which you gladly accept. Once you reach the sand, you take of your shoes and hold them by the straps in one hand, while you other hand is linked with Logan's. You walk along the water for a while with your feet in the water. The beach is deserted, which surprises you.

"Stay here for a second." Logan smiles as he lets go of your hand, leaving you standing there with your feet in the water.

He walks away from the water, grabs the blanket from his shoulder and spreads it on the beach and then walks back to you.

"Want a lift?" Logan smiles.

Before you can register what's happening or even answer, Logan sweeps you off your feet, making you giggle as he is carrying you bridal style to the blanket where he softly puts you down.

"Now you won't get sand all over your wet feet." Logan says while blushing a little, making you giggle.

You sit down on the blanket and when Logan sits down next to you, you move so you're sitting in between his legs. He smiles as he wraps his strong arms around you and puts his chin on your shoulder. You in return place your hand on his arm and lean into his muscular chest, which you can still feel through his shirt, and your cheek leaning against his cheek, and you can't help but smile.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful sunset! It's gorgeous!" you whisper.

"Not as gorgeous as you, baby girl!" Logan whispers in your ear as he places a soft kiss on your shoulder, making you blush like crazy and sending a shiver down your spine.

You both stay silent as you watch the beautiful sunset, letting the sounds of the water washing on shore fill the air.

"Will you dance with me?" Logan whispers in your ear once the sun has completely disappeared.

"There's no music." you giggle.

"I can change that." he smiles as he gets up.

He holds out his hand for you, and helps you up when you accept his hand, before grabbing his Iphone out of his pocket and looks for a song. As the music starts playing he turns up the volume and lays his phone on the blanket. He puts his hands on your side, as you place yours other on his arms, and you both start dancing to the music.

_"Baby  
It's been a long day, baby  
Things ain't been going my way  
And now I need you here  
To clear my mind all the time_

And baby  
The way you move me, it's crazy  
It's like you see right through me  
And make it easier  
Believe me, you don't even have to try"

You wrap both hands around Logan'sneck, as he moves his hands to your hips and pulls you a little closer to him, giving you the chance to lay your head on his chest.

"Oh, because  
You are the best thing  
(You're the best thing)  
You are the best thing  
(You're the best thing, baby)  
You are the best thing  
(You're the best thing, oooh)  
Ever happened to me

Baby  
We've come a long way  
And baby  
You know I hope and I pray  
That you believe me  
When I say this love will never fade away

Oh, because  
You are the best thing  
(You're the best thing)  
You are the best thing  
(You're the best thing, baby)  
You are the best thing  
(You're the best thing, oooh)  
Ever happened to me

Both of us had no love before

_To come on promising like a spring, to walk on out the door  
Our words are strong and our hearts are kind  
Let me tell you just exactly what's on my mind_

You are the best thing  
(You're the best thing)  
You are the best thing  
(You're the best thing, baby)  
You are the best thing  
(You're the best thing, oooh)  
Ever happened to me

_You are the best thing  
(You're the best thing)  
You are the best thing  
(You're the best thing, baby)  
You are the best thing  
(You're the best thing, oooh)  
Ever happened to me_

_Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Na na na"_

As the song ends another slow song starts playing. Logan leans back a little and leans his forehead against yours. You see the sparkle in his big chocolate brown eyes, as he looks at you.

"You really are the best thing that ever happened to me!" Logan whispers as he moves one hand up to your cheek and caresses it with his thumb.  
All you can do is blush. Logan slowly leans in and closes the gap between you. His soft lips touch yours lightly at first, but soon the kiss grows stronger and it has you completely melting into it. Logan breaks the kiss reluctantly, due to lack of air.

"Wow!" he whispers as rests his forehead against yours again.

"Yeah, definitely wow!" you whisper back.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that!" Logan says while blushing.

"I think about as long as I've been wanting you to do that." you giggle while blushing.

A cold breeze passes, making you shiver. Logan lets you go, while he takes off his jacket and wraps it around you.

"You're gonna get cold." you protest.

"I'm gonna be fine, baby girl. But I should probably take you home." Logan smiles in return as he wants to grab his phone to stop the music, while you put on his jacket.

"No, wait. I want to stay here and dance with you a little while longer." you answer as you stop him.

"You sure?"

"Definitely!" you smile, as you wrap your arms around his neck again and start playing with the hairs at the back of his head.

Logan smiles and wraps his arms around your waist again, pulling you closer to him, as you start dancing again.

"This literally has been the best day of my life! Thank you for everything!" you smile.

"You're more than welcome!" Logan answers as he flashes his signature smile.

"But it's not completely over yet." he smirks before leaning in to capture your lips with his again.

The kiss starts slow, but becomes more passionate when Logan lets his tongue roll over your bottom lip, asking for entrance, which you gladly give him. Your tongues dance around each other and you let Logan take complete control. When you break the kiss due to lack of oxygen in your lungs, you can't help but smile.

"Remember what you said earlier today, in the park?" you ask looking at Logan.

You giggle as he gives you a confused look.

"About becoming something more than friends, we definitely are more than friends! You are the best thing that ever happened to me!" you smile.

Logan looks at you for a second, like he can't believe it, before flashing his adorable big smile again, as he picks you up and spins you around, making you hold on to him tightly and giggle. As he puts you down he cups your face in his hands, caresses your cheeks with his thumbs and captures your lips with his again for another passionate breathtaking kiss.

THE END

* * *

**So, what did you think? The song I used is You Are The Best Thing by Ray LaMontagne. He's a really good singer and I absolutely LOVE this song and I thought it would fit perfectly with this story. :D Go check the song out. :D Copy this link www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=vJ3xTjvj9tw and only remove the ( ). :) And if anyone is interested I can put up the links to the outfits I described. :) Just let me know in the review if you like to see the outfits. :D**

**I MIGHT do a sequel on this, which will be containing smut. I'm not 100% sure yet. I need an idea for it first. And I still have Suddenly Everything Has Changed to work on as well. And since I'm not an expert on writing smut, I'm not sure if I can think of an idea. So I am not making any promises. But just to be curious, how many of you would want a sequel with smut?**

**I hope you guys will leave a review. And let me know what you think of the song. :)**

**Xoxo Eve**


End file.
